


Oh Daddy

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [32]
Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Babies, Costars, Ellen show, F/M, Love, Marriage, OFC - Freeform, Pregnant Reader, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Chris has a surprise for the reader





	Oh Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram pic mentioned in the fic can be found here - https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/178554541471/being-ln-the-ellen-show-when-yn-is-7-months  
> Request - Being ln the Ellen show when y/n is 7 months pregnant with Chris evan’s baby

‘Please welcome Y/N to the show,’ Ellen said causing cheers and whoops to emit from the audience as the music commenced signaling it was time for me to walk down and out to the stage. I started moving and attempted to dance to the music though my protruding stomach made it more of a sway than a full-on dance. As I got to centre stage Ellen embraced me and greeted me until the two of us sat down to get on with the show. We chatted about my newest film for a good ten minutes but being such a good interviewer Ellen could sense the audience’s interest waning and decided to go for gold. 

‘So,’ she said, ‘you recently got married?’  
‘Uh huh,’ I said, ‘well a year ago…’  
‘Has it been a year already? My gosh,’ she said, ‘you’re married to the lovely Chris.’  
‘Which one?’ I giggled, ‘Saying Chris in Hollywood you could mean any one of 40 people.’  
‘That’s true, I, of course, meant the handsome one.’  
‘Ah yes, Hemsworth,’ I chuckled making Ellen laugh.  
‘Of course. No, you and the lovely Chris Evans have been married for a year and the two of you are expecting!’ she said, putting up a picture on the big screen of the announcement the two of us made on Instagram not so long ago.  
‘What gave me away?’ I asked coyly as I placed my hand on my stomach.  
‘I have no idea,’ she said, ‘do you know what you’re having yet?’  
‘No clue, Chris wants to wait but I want to find out, it’s driving me crazy,’ I laughed. Just as I said that the audience gasped as there was a loud bang behind me that made me jump a foot in the air as blue confetti rained down all over me. I jumped out of my seat to find Chris rolling about with laughter as he placed the confetti canon down and placed it on the table next to me before embracing me in a big hug, as far as I could given my belly. The audience cheered as Ellen stood up and said, ‘so I guess I know what you’re having then?’  
‘I guess so,’ I said slapping Chris on the chest playfully. He’d kept me in the dark for god knows how long and now he got me so good. Not only had he managed to scare me but he had managed to capture a memory I would cherish forever, the moment I found out we were having a beautiful baby boy.


End file.
